Ohana means Family
by changeofheart505
Summary: They weren't going to live this down, that's for sure. A simple word, ohana, which sparks memories of that seem almost impossible to believe.


Ohana means Family

**Kura: Hmmm…. So, this is a one-shot for TMNT, hints of a turtle tots one actually. No gender bending in this one. **

**Sakura: Enjoy.**

"I just don't get the whole "Ohana means family" thing," Michelangelo said. He and his brothers were currently at their good pal Casey's farmhouse. Casey and April looked at the turtles besides them. Raphael shrugged and Leonardo shook his head. Donatello looked up from his book.

"I don't get it either, but Ohana, is Hawaiin. Always wanted to go…" He said looking up for a moment.

"Ehehehe," Splinter chuckled as he looked at his sons, "but you have my sons."

"You went to Hawaii and never told me?!" Casey was shocked.

"I don't remember goin' Case!" Raphael snapped. Leo, Mikey, and Don nodded.

"That is because you were all very young when we did go. It was a… how you say, pit stop on our way to Japan, because two of you decided to go for a late night swim." Here, he gave Raphael and Mikey a pointed look. The two pointed to themselves and gave the others a 'who-me?' look. "Yes, you two. You ended up in Honolulu!" Leo smacked his forehead and Don just chuckled as his brothers looked sheepish.

"You two snuck away, and ended up in Hawaii?!" Leo asked, "is that why I remember coconuts from that day?!" Everyone laughed, "I'm serious! I remember coconuts from my childhood, and I know we never got them from the sewers!"

"Yes, Michelangelo fell in love with its milk and Raphael fell in love with the pain it inflicted when it hit someone on the head." Raphael laughed smugly.

"Oh, boy…" April sighed.

"They even learned how to hula. That was how I found them actually."

_**FLASHBACK**_

'_**Now, where did those two get to?' Splinter wondered as he hid among many palm tree… full of ripe coconuts, 'hmmm… OW!' A coconut fell on his head. Sighing, he continue his sear for his two youngest. It was at that moment he started to hear Hawaiian music. And familiar laughter. It was light, but he could still hear it. He dashed, staying hidden still, towards the laughter. He soon came face to face with two little green shells. He was about to open his mouth to scold his sons, but stopped when he saw them mimicking the woman a few meters ahead of them. The woman, were Hula dancers. He smiled and watched as his sons danced the Hawaiian dance. **_

"_**Boys!" The two turtle tots cringed and looked at their father. "Let's go. We have a long journey ahead of us." He never even noticed when Mikey grabbed a sac full of coconuts…**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"No wonder my head hurt…" Leo muttered.

"So… you can hula?" Casey asked, biting back a laugh. The image of two giant mutant turtles hula dancing was just… hysterical. Leo and Don both had to cough in order to hide their laughs. Splinter looked at them.

"I wouldn't laugh my sons, you two left and ended up in Oahu." They stopped laughing. "You decided to get some pina coladas."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Splinter returned to the ship with Raphael and Mikey. But there was one little problem…**_

"_**Your brothers left, I would leave you here alone, but you might just wander off again," he said. Raphael and Mikey looked sheepish. They smiled and followed their sensei. But they didn't need to go far. They soon found Leo and Don… drinking something… out of pineapples.**_

"_**Hellooooo senseeeeeiiiiii…. *hic*!" Leo said. He looked… drunk for a little turtle.**_

'_**Oh no…' Splinter thought as Leo and Don fell into a fit of drunk giggles. 'The drinks were alcoholic!' **_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Wait, wait, wait," Raphael looked smugly at his brothers, "you two got drunk as kids?!" He let out a laugh. Leo and Don looked away, embarrassed that they, THEY, got drunk as kids.

"So we got two hula dancers and two alcoholics? You know what? You really are ohana." April said after a moment. She looked around for a moment. "Where's Casey?" The turtles and Splinter shrugged, having no idea where the man went.

"Okay," Casey said, smirking as he entered, he held up two grass skirts and two pineapples. Mikey and Raphael groaned; and Leo and Don chuckled nervously. Casey wasn't going to let them live this down. "Go on you two," Casey said to the two hula dancers, "put on those skirts and shake some- OW!" April smirked.

"Do we have to?!" Mikey whined. April laughed and nodded, handing Mikey a necklace of flowers and Raphael a ukulele. Don and Leo stared at the pina coladas. For some reason, they knew Casey had spiked them. They sighed and upon the looks they were getting, the two took a sip from the tropical fruit. Yup, they weren't going to live this one down.

**Kura: I think this falls under crack, does it?**

**Sakura: I dunno, but it was fun to write.**

**Kura: Review and let me know if you want me to make a fic that details the turtle tots trip to Hawaii even better!**


End file.
